Swing
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: "Maybe God remembered how cute you were as a carrot." Olivia said before leaving the court room. Alternate Swing- What if Elliot went to Olivia's to talk to her about it? And, what if Olivia had made a friend in the whole process? One-shot!


**Please review!**

_"Maybe God remembered how cute you were as a carrot."_ _Olivia said before leaving the court room. Elliot stood there confused and then realized where she would have heard that._

Olivia turned the volume on her TV down as she heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peep hole. "Elliot?" She asked confused before opening the door. "What are you doing-"

"You went to go see my mother." Elliot accused as he barged into her apartment.

"I knew this was going to bite me in the ass." Olivia groaned closing her door. "Do you want a drink?"

"I want an answer, Olivia." Elliot growled sternly.

Olivia folded her arms over her chest. "You do know that I'm not just going to give you answers, Stabler. I am not a perp. Either sit down and have a drink or leave."

Elliot stepped towards her. "I'm not leaving until I hear an answer."

"Well, if you keep that up, you are going to be here all night." Olivia informed him before going to her fridge. She pulled out two beers and put his on the counter. "You can have it when you want it. I know you don't like warm beer." She sat back down on her couch and turned the volume back up.

Elliot watched as his partner watched some drama show in her sweat pants and his sweat shirt. He stood in front of the TV. "You aren't watching the show until you answer my questions."

"I want to watch my show, El." Olivia whined.

"It's not your show. Trust me. There are better shows that are yours." Elliot mumbled.

"Excuse me." Olivia asked wide eyed. "Exactly, what shows are mine?"

Elliot blushed slightly. "Just never mind that. Now-"

"No, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Olivia retorted. She took a sip of her beer.

"Fine, but you answer mine first. Did you go to see my mother today?" Elliot asked sitting down on her coffee table.

Olivia smirked. "Yep, you had some nice hair your senior year of high school."

"Dear God, kill me." Elliot chuckled. He looked back up at Olivia. "Your answer?" Olivia nodded. "I know a show better than any TV show." He took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch beside her. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as his chest started playing peek a boo with her. Elliot watched as her lips parted and smirked. Her heart rate started to increase as he disrobed down to his pants.

"A strip tease is a better show for you." Elliot concluded looking at her facial reactions.

Olivia didn't know what to say as she stared at a shirtless Stabler. Every muscle he had was flexed without him even trying. She felt a very framiliar feeling in between her legs. When the phone rang, she stood up. "Oh thank the lord." She hurried over to her phone and answered. "Benson." She smiled when she heard a framiliar voice. "Hey Bernie."

Elliot's eyes widened as he walked towards her. "Give me the phone."

Olivia shook her head smiling as she listened to Elliot's mother. "Oh, he did, did he?" She pushed on Elliot's chest as he tried to reach for the phone. "He did what?!" She chuckled at bit her lip looking at Elliot. "Yeah, he's trying to take the phone away from me right now." Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so he could grab the phone. "Elliot!"

Elliot put the phone to his ear. "Hey Mom, why are you calling Olivia?" He listened to his mother as Olivia tried to turn around to get him. "Yes, she is. I do know that Kathy is scared of her." He felt Olivia's laugh vibrate into his chest. "Yes, I filed a few months ago. It was finalized yesterday." Her laughter stopped as she craned her neck to look up at him. "Yes, I know it's not nice to take things from people. She has taken many of my things before so she got what was coming to her." Olivia rolled her eyes at him and went to grab her sprayer from the sink. Elliot backed up. "Love you too, Mom. Gotta go, bye." He hung up the phone and dropped it before grabbing Olivia's arms and pinning them to herself.

"Aw, you told your mom you love her. That is so sweet!" Olivia chuckled. She laughed when Elliot turned her around. "Now, what have you filed that was finalized yesterday?"

Elliot let go of her and leaned against her fridge. "You can't try and fix it."

Olivia thought about it a moment. "You filed for divorce...what did you do?"

Elliot snapped his head up to look at her. "What did I do?"

"Yeah, it seems whenever you do something, I get a call from Kathy. She hasn't called me in the past eight months. I figured things were going good." Olivia said trying not to sound disappointed, but failed miserably.

"You sound really upset. Do you want to sit down for a minute?" Elliot asked sarcastically smiling slightly. The smile disappeared. "If you must know, I...I found out she was seeing someone else."

It was Olivia's turn to be surprised. She tried to wrap her head around what Elliot just said, but it wasn't clicking. "...Who?"

Elliot chuckled lightly making Olivia even more confused. "Our mail man who also works at Pizza Hut. You met him once. His name is Gary."

"Gary? The Italian stud who can't get a job?" Olivia asked making sure she was thinking of the right guy. Elliot nodded. "Damn. That guy is hot. He's got a nice six pack."

"That makes me feel great, Liv. Marvelous!" Elliot chuckled. Olivia laughed. "If you liked him so much, why didn't you ever talk to him?"

Olivia shrugged looking down at her feet. "He wasn't my type. There's someone I've had my eye on for a long time." She looked up at him. "I just wouldn't consider him because he doesn't even compare to what I want."

Elliot felt his heart rate rising at the mention of another guy. "Who do you want?"

"He is someone I trust more than anyone. Sometimes, I think I know him better than I know myself. He could scare anyone with one glare, but he doesn't scare me. He knows things about me that no one else knows. He loves his family more than anything else. Elliot, this man saves me even when I don't need saving." Olivia said with a slight smile.

"Who is he?" Elliot asked. He was surprised when he heard Olivia chuckle.

"Elliot." Olivia answered.

Elliot looked at her, waiting. "Yes, Liv."

"Elliot." Olivia repeated.

"Liv, I heard you. Who is he?" Elliot asked getting irritated.

Olivia smiled and walked over to him. Placing her hands on his stomach, she kissed his chest once. "Who just gave me a mini strip tease?"

"I did." Elliot said confused. He watched as she smirked and went back to her chair. When he realized what she just told him, he went over to her and placed his hands on the arms of her chair. He leaned in close to her face. "Are you telling me that I'm the one you want?"

Olivia took a sip of her beer. "You're a detective; figure it out." She placed her beer on the side table while Elliot eyed her.

Elliot took the zipper of her sweat shirt in between his fingers. He played with it before looking into her eyes. "I'm taking that as a yes." He slowly pulled the zipper down and watched as more skin was exposed to his gaze. She was just wearing a sports bra under her sweat shirt. Her taunt stomach peeked out at him as he finished unzipping the piece of clothing. "What'd my mother tell you?"

"Really? You are going to ask me about your mother right now when you are literally undressing me." Olivia asked with a small smile on her face. Elliot nodded and slid the sweat shirt off her shoulders. "She asked how your boys were doing."

"My boys? Why didn't she just call Dickie?" Elliot asked.

"You really are a clueless man." Olivia smirked wrapping her arms around his neck. "She wasnt' refering to those types of boys." She kissed his lips, immediatly invading his mouth with her tongue.

Elliot grabbed her thighs with his massive hands and lifted her up. He grinned against the kiss when her legs wrapped around his waist. "So, you think you know me better than you know yourself sometimes?" He asked as he carried her towards the bedroom. She was kissed his neck and was making her way towards his ear.

"Yep, I know you're an ass man. Always have been. That's why you walk behind me whenever you can." Olivia smirked. She bit his ear. "You couldn't get enough of my ass."

"Good." Elliot moaned as he gripped her ass through her sweat pants.

Olivia felt his erection through both of their pants. She groaned in disapproval when he dropped her on the bed, no longer feeling him against her core. She gripped at his skin until he pounced on her. She kissed him hard as their teeth mashed for dominance. "Your boys are just fine."

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find Elliot sleeping. He was half laying on her so his head was resting on her chest. One of her arms was resting on his back while one of his was wrapped around her stomach. She moved one of her legs and realized it was in between his legs. She bit her lip as part of him rose to the movement. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Smiling, she stroked his head softly. "Hey."

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "Hey." He leaned up and kissed her before lowering himself to her stomach. He started leaving a trail feather light kisses on her, starting at her naval and ending at her lips. "So, last night you said that you wanted me. Exactly, how much?"

"You really want to know?" Olivia asked chuckling. Elliot nodded before she pecked his lips. Her fingers danced along the skin on his neck and scalp. "I don't just want you, El. I need you. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. That, this, scares me. But, I tell you everything. I'm not going to stop now."

"Good, I love you too." Elliot breathed smiling. He kissed her hard and moved on top of her. Olivia moaned in approval as she cradled his weight between her legs. He grunted when he was buried inside her. "Jesus!"

"God baby." Olivia moaned. Her phone started ringing on her bedside table then. She grabbed it and answered without looking at it as Elliot started thrusting while licking, biting, and sucking on her neck. "Benson." She panted as her toes curled into the sheets.

"Olivia, dear. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Bernie asked concerned as to why Olivia was breathing so heavily. "Are you okay?"

Olivia bit back a groan as Elliot ground into her mercilessly. "I'm...fine. I just got back from a run." She gasped when Elliot squeezed her ass. She accidently let out a moan that time. "My muscles are a little sore."

"Ah, try a nice bath. That always helped me. Anyway, you said that you had today off. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me somewhere and I can show you more pictures of Elliot. Maybe we could get him something nice for his birthday that's coming up." Bernie smiled.

"That sounds great. I'll come by later and we can go somewhere." Olivia smiled lightly. Her jaw dropped when Elliot bit one of her breasts. "I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Okay. I'll see you soon, dear." Bernie grinned.

"See you soon." Olivia breathed. She hung up her phone and gripped the sheets with both hands. "Don't stop, baby." She let the phone slip from her fingers and land on the floor. Bucking her hips, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Elliot gripped her hands with his and linked his fingers with hers against the mattress. He latched his lips onto hers again and moaned into her mouth. "Right there, baby." Olivia yelled as he hit a particular spot that made her eyes roll back into her head. She felt her stomach starting to tighten as his thrusts sped up. She laid an open mouthed kiss on his throat before she saw stars in her eyes. "God Elliot!" She screamed. Her head fell back into the mattress.

"...Baby." Elliot panted as he shot into her. He dropped his forhead to hers as they both breathed heavily. He let go of her hands and lifted her slightly off the bed to cradle her hand and back in his arms. Olivia placed her hands on his biceps as she stared into his eyes. She had never felt such an emotional connection with him. She knew, that this connection, could only be with him. That's the only way she wanted it. Elliot flipped them over so she was laying on his chest. He was still inside her. "Who was on the phone?"

Olivia thought back to the conversation she had meer minutes ago. "Uh, it was your mother. She wants to go shopping with me today and show me more pictures of you."

"Shopping?" Elliot asked chuckling. He kissed her head before stroking her hair lovingly as he looked down at her face. "You'd really do that to spend time with my mother."

"Yeah, she's the one that showed me you as a carrot." Olivia smirked. "Your mother and I are going to get along just fine." Elliot smiled at her and kissed the crown of her head again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed as he wrapped his arms around her back and rested his head on hers. "God only knows how long."

**Please review! I love you guys and your reviews are the best! I love the long ones because I get to read why you like it. Btw, if you guys haven't heard of the Black Dahlia, you should look into it. I just found out about it today and I felt so bad for the poor girl that was the victim of the crime. If you don't like gruesome details, don't read it. My brother was watching this show called Ghost Hunters and they were in the house where she was allegedly mudered. It got me interested so I looked into it on Wikipedia. I wanted to cry for this girl.**


End file.
